dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Observatory
|no_of_seasons = 4 |no_of_episodes = 48 |run_time = 27 minutes |original_network = Fox Family (Aquaria) |country = Aquaria |first_airing = 1998 |last_airing = 2001 }} is an Aquarian-British children's game show that aired from 1998 to 2001 on Fox Family in Aquaria for a total of 48 episodes and 4 seasons. The show was produced by and distributed by , with the British game developer helping develop the sets. The show was created by Alexander Redmond, who was inspired by Rat Labyrinth and . The show is notable for being one of the most expensive game shows of all time, due to it's large sets. Format The show would start with the host, Ted Kendrick, introducing the show and the contestants in the titular observatory. He would then explain the story; Nilrem the evil wizard has caused all the stars to disappear from the sky, and it's up to the player to defeat Nilrem and restore the stars. In each episode, there would be 5 contestants, with them wearing red, blue, yellow, green, and gray respectively. Each episode would contain 4 challenges and 1 grand challenge, with the challenges taking place in a random order and on different sets every time. After every challenge, the contestants will receive one fourth of a spell. The grand challenge consists of a 3-story maze that the last remaining contestant has to navigate. Then, at the top, an adult dressed as Nilrem will appear on a podium, with 3 buttons surrounding it. The player has to step on the 3 buttons to gradually lower the podium. Then, they have to recite the spell to defeat Nilrem and return the stars to the sky. The contestant has 3 minutes to get to the top, step on the buttons, and recite the spell. If they win, they will usually receive a trip or family vacation. If they fail, they will get a lesser, although still major, prize. Sets Each of the sets are large and expansive, with each one having a theme. There are 11 maps, with 4 random ones and The Dark Tower appearing in each episode. They also have their own doors. *'Goldenoak Grotto:' A map themed to a magical forest. It's door has an acorn on it. *'Misty Marsh:' A map themed to a waterfall that has lots of water. It's door has a fish on it. *'Mania Mines:' A map themed to a mineshaft that's mostly dark. It's door has a torch on it. *'Tundra Tops:' A map themed to a mountain covered in snow. It's door has a snowflake on it. *'Comet Crater:' A map themed to the moon. It's door has a shooting star on it. *'Hardy Harbor:' A map themed to a harbor with docked boats. It's door has a boat on it. *'Electric Engine:' A map themed to an engine room/factory. It's door has a gear on it. *'Dusty Dunes:' A map themed to a desert. It's door has a cow skull on it. *'River Rainforest:' A map themed to a rainforest with a river running through it. It's door has a leaf on it. *'Panic Pinball:' A map themed to a large pinball machine. It's door has a bumper on it. *'The Dark Tower:' The only map that appears in every episode. It is the lair of Nilrem, and it is accessed by an elevator instead of a door. It is the site of the grand challenge. Reception Critical reception Upon it's premiere in 1998, the show received critical acclaim for it's large sets and unique premise, as well as it's sense of humor. As of November 2019, the show has a 8.6 rating out of 10 on internet database IMDb. Controversy March 2000 incident In March of 2000, during the filming of a Season 3 episode, an 11-year old girl accidentally stepped on a nail while she was competing in the Tundra Tops set during the second round. She was immediately rushed to the hospital, and the other kids were sent home. She was unable to see the nail because it was buried in the snow. While she was lucky enough not to get , she still had a puncture wound in her foot. It's thought that the nail fell from somewhere and got buried in the snow. A few days later, her parents sued and . Their attorney claimed that "the nail should have been found before the filming of the episode" and that Rare "was irresponsible when it came to properly building set". In January 2001, a jury found in favor of Saban and Rare. This incident, along with the purchase of Saban Entertainment in July of 2001, led to the cancellation of the show after 4 seasons. Transmissions Aquaria *Fox (1998 - 1999) *Fox Family (1999 - 2005; returned for a short period of time in 2012 and 2015) Kuboia * Nick Go! (1999-2010) United States of America * (2000 - 2002) Category:Fictional game shows Category:Kids game shows Category:1998 Category:Fictional television series Category:Saban Entertainment Category:Fox Family (Aquaria) Category:20th Television Category:Rare Category:Rareware Category:1998 Aquarian television series debuts Category:1998 British television series debuts